


all this glitter and gold got nothing on you

by jeongmoz



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sana's rich and Momo just has her shit together, secretly dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongmoz/pseuds/jeongmoz
Summary: Hirai Momo walks in and everyone's eyes turn to look at her in adoration, like they owed it to her for just breathing, for just existing. She's dangerous and somehow that makes Sana want her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, implied minayeon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 251
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox - Mixtape Round





	all this glitter and gold got nothing on you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GG Jukebox Mixtape Round, inspired by Dress by Taylor Swift.

Momo’s friends with Mina before she was ever introduced to Sana.

She isn’t like them; kids born into a world of glitter, of gold, of luxury, and of intrigue, kids whose last names alone hold so much value and wield so much power. She isn’t rich, she doesn’t have famous parents, she doesn’t bleed diamonds or swim in money but everyone’s head over heels for her because she’s cool, she’s got her shit together, and everything she has and everything she accomplished is from pure, unadulterated hard work. But most of all, people adore her because she’s _genuine_.

And apparently all the rich twenty somethings who grew up surrounded by plastic smiles are absolute suckers for that.

Momo has something _intangible_ , something all the money in world couldn’t buy — fucking _confidence._ The kind of confidence that doesn’t stem from black cards or fancy cars; it’s something innate, something born out of knowing who you are and knowing what the fuck you are going to do with it.

And Sana guesses it’s enough reason for Mina to welcome her into her circle.

But she’s never really believed those, although Mina is known to be a perfect judge of character, Sana’s been around people who had less than great intentions hiding behind fur coats and designer bags to believe someone could still be genuine. She’s been taught not to trust anyone immediately after all, ‘ _Minatozakis should only associate closely with a select few’_.

That is until she’s introduced to her at a party; it could have been Jihyo’s or Mina’s or Tzuyu’s, she doesn’t really remember. All she remembers that night is the way Momo strode inside the mansion in her black denim jacket and her ripped jeans looking like some kind of rock star fresh from a concert.

“Minatozaki Sana,” Momo had greeted, said her name like a spell.

“Hirai Momo, finally.” Sana had told her that night, tone mild and indifferent, holding out her hand to Momo daintily, “Mina won’t shut up about you.”

The latter had taken her hand and Sana half-expected her to kiss it, like they were in some Victorian era party and not a rager with drugs and alcohol and noise in the twenty-first century, but Momo just encased it in a firm handshake.

Sana very clearly recalls how Momo smiled like she knew something Sana didn’t, before dropping Sana’s hand and eyeing Sana’s navy blue lace dress, “Hm. I think she barely mentioned you.”

The corner of Sana’s mouth curled and she let out a laugh. Sana’s used to being feared and revered but Sana had always hated that. They were rich but the money wasn’t theirs, it was their parents’. They were rich, but they were just kids. No one ever had the gall to talk back to people like them, and it’s the first time someone did.

It was refreshing, and new, and Sana’s sententious ass loved it.

“I like you already,” she had said, surprising herself by actually meaning it.

\--

The second time they talk is at another party.

There _always_ is a party; these kids have more money than they know what to do with so they waste it, spend it on alcohol, and other shit they know they can afford.

This party isn’t hosted by any of Sana’s friends though, it’s by some guy who’s the son of one of the board members from one of the many companies in the Minatozaki conglomerate. Sana wouldn’t have come because she hates things like this; being forced to mingle with people who aren’t worth all the money they have but unfortunately, she’s _required_ to come because it’s ‘good for business’.

Fucking Minatozakis and their politics.

Sana’s outside, at the stretched out lawn. She’s sprawled on the zoysias alone, downing her third cup of whiskey away from all the ruckus and the loud throb of the bass from the DJ booth. She spots Mina and Nayeon sharing whispers behind their hands, eyes turning into crescent moons when their faces split with smiles.

Sana sighs, the two of them have been dating for almost all eternity now, it’s a tad dramatic but it’s probably true — they’ve been best friends since preschool, high school sweethearts, and all those romantic what-have-yous. Mina and Nayeon just _clicked_ ever since Nayeon offered Mina all her dog shaped animal crackers when they were children. Sana thinks it’s sweet that they love each other, no politics involved even though Mina and Nayeon getting together would mean tremendous prosperity for their parents’ businesses. She looks at them and wonders if she is ever going to have something like that. 

As if on cue, Momo arrives in her sleek black CLA-class, the heads of few of the partygoers outside already turning to her as soon as they see the car. Sana isn’t really surprised to see the girl driving a Benz, Mina’s told her about Momo being a food scientist. So she’s beautiful _and_ smart — obviously, that makes her even more attractive.

Sana watches her step out of the car from the iron gates, looking like she should be paid for looking like the way she does; beautiful, red-lipped, and dangerous. Momo never really comes to parties like this if it wasn’t hosted by her friends even if she was obviously invited, so Sana wonders why she’s here.

Momo makes her way over to where Nayeon and Mina are, grin plastered on her face as she greets them. Sana shakes her head, she and Momo weren’t friends, they’re just _acquaintances_ of some sort, so she figures it’s why Momo doesn’t come up to say hi. Sana gets up and heads inside to grab another refill of whiskey.

Inside, it’s noisy and rowdy and almost suffocating, Sana hates how outrageously loud and wild these parties get. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Jihyo with Tzuyu in the kitchen, mixing drinks like they’re chemicals. Sana avoids the drunken bodies swaying to the music on the dancefloor but fails when she almost gets hit by a guy’s cupful of rum. She shoves him off and rushes to her friends.

“This party has become annoying.” Sana tells them, arms crossed over her chest.

“Tell me about it. Have you seen Mark and Jackson by the pool? They’re holding a beer pong contest even though they’re already absolutely shitfaced.” Jihyo replies with an eye roll before taking a shot of whatever drink she and Tzuyu had been mixing.

“Our _wonderful_ host is upstairs probably passed out,” Tzuyu mumbles, “I knew I should have just gone to that art gallery thing my parents went to.”

Sana laughs, “Yeah. You should have gone to the art gallery, Chaeyoung would have been thrilled.”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes, “Shut up.”

“Stop picking on our baby, Sana.” Jihyo coos, making kissy faces at the youngest. Tzuyu makes a face which unfortunately makes Sana laugh even more.

Jihyo waves an arm dismissively after a moment, “Shh. Do you wanna go home?”

“Yep. I called my driver earlier already.”

“Okay. I’ll see you out.” Jihyo replies before turning to Sana, “Will you be okay for a while?”

Jihyo, along with Mina, has always been the responsible one, it’s no surprise that she’s trying to take care of both of them but she doesn’t want to stretch Jihyo too thin so Sana shoos them off, “Of course.”

She gives Tzuyu a hug and watches the two of them disappear into the crowd. Sana pours a cupful of Maker’s 46 and takes a swig as she leans on the counter. Drinking this much alcohol is obviously terrible for her health and it doesn’t really do a good job in drowning out the noise and all the other annoyances but it sure as hell is better than spending her time mingling with these people.

“Minatozaki,” a voice drawls beside her, Sana already knows who it belongs to.

“Hirai,” she replies curtly, putting her red solo cup on the counter, “I’m surprised to see you here. This isn’t usually your scene.”

Momo shrugs, “Mina and Nayeon asked me to.” She takes one look at Sana and grins at her the same way she did from the previous party, “Now I’m kind of glad I did.”

“Oh, are you?” Sana says wistfully, turning to face her. She doesn’t miss the upward quirk of Momo’s lips, it’s not like Momo’s trying to hide it either.

“Yeah, because I think _this_ might be fun.” Momo replies, there’s a menace, some kind of danger there somewhere, concealed within her nonchalant smile.

Sana watches her pour out a drink for herself and she realizes that she hates how Momo isn’t even _trying_ to look good _;_ she’s only wearing a denim jacket, a white crop top, and denim shorts, her hair’s dark and wavy, and she already looks like a model off duty.

It’s unfair that she’s this beautiful.

Hirai Momo is dangerous and somehow that makes Sana want her. 

“I’ve always wondered why she keeps you around,” she begins, eyes lingering Momo’s face.

“Who?”

“Mina.”

“Oh, do tell.” The raven girl prods, fake curiosity lacing her tone.

“You’re like a constant reality check, a slap to the face that money isn’t everything. You aren’t like us but you’ve got your life together better than the rest of us, you know? That kind of shit.” Sana says, rolling her eyes before knocking back a swig of her drink. She’s telling the truth, Mina digs that, she wants genuine people as friends.

Momo chuckles, loud enough for Sana to hear before it gets drowned out by the bass of the music from the speakers, “What can I say? Someone needs to take you rich kids down a notch.”

She’s confident, she’s not afraid of Sana’s last name.

Sana looks at her, drawn and fascinated by lines of Momo’s jaw, by the half smile that spread across her face, “You’re doing a good job.”

“Am I?” Momo asks.

“Yeah.” Sana had replied, tone laced with nonchalance, like this wasn’t a big deal at all, “I used to think I was the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Momo raises her eyebrows at the statement, face painted with amusement and curiosity, “And?”

Sana’s spent her life being fawned over, being told she was born to be on the top of an invisible chain, being told she was beautiful — _perfect._ But seeing Momo clad in just a denim jacket that’s probably not worth even half of how much Sana’s dress had cost, effortlessly putting everyone else’s looks to shame, Sana finally realizes what real beauty was like. She finally understands why everyone who knew Momo adored her like they owed it to her for just breathing, for just existing.

She looks at Momo, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

“And now, there’s just you.”

\--

They leave the mansion and are now outside, sitting atop of Mina’s Audi, drinking Crown Royals from their cups, laughing, talking, and teetering outside an invisible line they wouldn’t dare cross at the moment.

“It’s stupid.” Sana had exclaimed, whiskey sloshing inside her cup as she raises her hand in exasperation, “I’ve been introduced to a lot of people, you know? Potential suitors, business partners, but it’s all so fucking _stupid_. Everyone’s just so pretentious, they always want something.”

Momo hums in thought, “Is that why you spent most of the party with me, then?”

“People in there,” Sana says, pointing drunkenly at the big white mansion in front of them, “with the exception of our friends, are full of shit.”

“And you think I’m not?”

“You are probably the least full of shit person here.”

That makes Momo laugh, “That’s not true, Minatozaki. I’m _also_ full of shit.”

“Well, I like you. You’re _interesting_.”

“You just think I’m hot.”

“Semantics.” Sana shrugs, downing the rest of her whiskey.

\--

Sana doesn’t go home that night.

Instead, she finds herself in Momo’s apartment, finds herself on Momo’s bed, finds herself under her light beige sheets, finds herself under her. Gasping for air, saying Momo’s name like a mantra.

\--

They become _friends_ after that. 

Sana lets her walls down, sheds her skin, when she’s with Momo. Just a few weeks in and it seems like Momo’s already known her for a much longer time. It goes both ways; Momo takes her mask off, unravels who she is underneath the stories, underneath her seemingly untouchable reputation.

It’s inexplicable, the comfort and familiarity between the two of them — it runs deeper, like something that transcends lifetimes. Maybe it’s what Mina had called soulmates, maybe it’s what she calls Nayeon; her other half.

Maybe Momo is the Nayeon to Sana’s Mina.

But there isn’t any pressure, there’s no spur of the moment ‘let’s get married right here right now’ thoughts; Sana’s found someone she actually gets along with, someone who isn’t Mina or Nayeon or Jihyo or Tzuyu, and she isn’t going to mess that up by moving too quickly. Momo tells her that it’s fine, that they’re young and they have all the time in the world to figure things out.

“There’s no rush,” Momo had added, “I’m not going anywhere.”

So they become friends — well, friends who constantly find themselves in each other’s beds.

\--

Apparently, ‘ _all the time in the world’_ just meant three months.

They’re on Momo’s bed watching some anime about gambling that Momo’s gotten into lately when Sana looks up at her and says, “Are you seeing anyone else?”

Momo arches up an eyebrow, “No?”

“Hm.”

“You?” Momo asks, throwing the question back at her as if the answer isn’t already obvious.

“Nah. They’re no… you.” Sana says truthfully.

“That’s a very sentimental way of saying I’m good in bed.” Momo comments, a playful smile on her face.

“You’re full of it.”

“Excuse _me._ ”

“You are excused.” Sana says haughtily, making Momo lightly punch her in the arm. She gasps, feigning hurt, “Ow. How could you hit your girlfriend?”

Momo giggles, “Girlfriend?”

“Just trying it out.” Sana says with a shrug.

Momo leans on the headboard and hums thoughtfully. “Well, I like it,” she says after a moment.

Sana chuckles, lifts herself up a little, and plants a kiss on Momo’s cheek.

And the label sticks.

\--

It’s not supposed to be a secret.

But Sana wants this for herself, she wants _Momo_ for herself before she cracks their relationship open and gives the rest of the world even the slightest of peeks.

So it becomes a secret and remains a secret until the perfect time presents itself.

\--

Sneaking around isn’t a problem for them, in fact, it’s _fun_.

They draw boundaries around their friends, act civil as if they haven’t memorized the lines on each other’s faces, as if they don’t spend nights curled up in each other’s arms watching variety shows or anime, or talking.

The dates they go on during very late evenings, the walks they take during early mornings are what Sana loves the most. They live on secret meetings and stolen moments, finding secret ways to flirt with each other when they’re around other people, coming up with excuses when they don’t hang out with their friends because they’re meeting each other somewhere. But Sana gets bolder as time passes; she starts by brushing by Momo at another get together, making sure their skins touch as she passes by her. Momo smiles a little, revenge already brewing at the back of her mind.

The second time Sana tests the limits is during Sunday brunch with their friends. They’re in the middle of talking about busy schedules when Nayeon suddenly says, “Alright, I don’t _believe_ you’re _that_ busy.”

Momo only looks at her, eyes wide with innocence, “Hello, I have a job?”

“A _job._ Is that her name?” Nayeon narrows her eyes at her, suspicious.

“Easy there, Im. Your girlfriend’s right here,” Momo says with a laugh, waving a hand dismissively.

Mina chuckles from beside Nayeon, “Well, you _have_ been a little MIA recently, Mo.”

The girl in question only laughs again before rolling her eyes, “I’m not _seeing_ anyone, _mom_.” Her eyes flit to Sana’s from across the table for a split second, too quick for anyone to notice. Sana puts her chin on her palm and allows the corner of lips to curl upward as she listens to them while they interrogate Momo.

“Uh- _huh_. What about that one time I overheard you say I love you to someone on the phone?” Jihyo questions, smug grin plastered on her face.

“Ooohh that _is_ damning evidence.” Sana joins in, resisting the urge to double over the laugh that was bubbling up from her chest. 

Momo meets her eyes and gives her a subtle look that says ‘ _Really?’_ but she puts on a smile and says, “Fine. You caught me. Maybe I _am_ seeing someone.”

“Oh, who?” Sana asks, eyes lighting up in curiosity and giddiness, as if she isn’t the girl in question. It’s during this moment that she discovers she’s really good at acting.

“Why’re you asking? Are you jealous or something, Minatozaki?” Momo asks casually, waiting, daring Sana to defy her.

Sana shakes her head, meeting Momo’s eyes dead on, “Nah. You’re all talk.”

Tzuyu hides a laugh in a cough.

Momo looks at her, hazelnut eyes showing a hint of danger under the sunlight, there’s a challenge, a punishment and Sana’s asking for it, “Is that a challenge? I can show you what I’m made of.”

Nayeon’s mouth hung open a little, shocked and intrigued at the exchange; to her knowledge, the two of them barely talk to each other and to hear them in the middle of a verbal standoff is hilarious. Mina only looks at the two knowingly, puzzle pieces settling into place inside her head.

“Maybe next time if you’re still up for it, Hirai.” Sana replies, still smug.

She knows she’s won.

Momo shrugs noncommittally, hoping that the heat from her cheeks isn’t bad enough to show a hint of a blush, “I’ll be sure to give you a call, Minatozaki.”

\--

“All talk, huh?” Momo tells her when they’re back at Sana’s place.

They’re eating take out for dinner on Sana’s sheepskin rug wearing huge shirts and patterned socks. Sana sets the rice bowl she’s been feasting on aside and giggles, “You’re fun to tease.”

Momo rolls her eyes, reaching for a dumpling, “Shut up.”

“You know what, it’s great.” Sana says, looking at Momo, dark hair slightly disheveled, and smiles.

“What is?”

“Seeing the totally great, totally cool Hirai Momo lose her composure for once.”

“First _and_ last.” Momo says, unable to stop the pout forming on her lips.

Sana snorts and laughs freely, “Yeah right.”

“I have a rep to maintain.” Momo tells her airily.

“Hmm.” Sana says looking away as if she was in deep thought, “I wonder what they would say when they find out that you’re actually a dork.”

“Thank you for the free food, princess. I am leaving.” Momo replies, glowering at her. But there’s no heat to it, what Sana said about her being a dork was true. Only catch is Sana’s the only person who knows that too well. Her friends have seen glimpses, Sana’s seen the full view.

“Of course, that’s no problem. I’m very _charitable_.” Sana replies, fake arrogance seeping through the corners of her voice.

Momo nudges Sana’s foot with hers, “What you are is _annoying_.”

“But you love me.” Sana says with a small smile.

“But I love you.” Momo echoes with a sigh.

\--

Sana’s mother tells her about a gala to be held on Friday of that week.

It’s a fundraising gala for charities in the city; black tie and exclusive guest lists, which Sana finds ironic considering that the gala is supposed to be an event for charities. As usual, Sana’s obligated to go and represent the future of their conglomerate. She’s used to these, keeping up appearances as the prim and proper heiress she was raised to be, she used to be so annoyed when she’s forced to go but she’s become so accustomed to it that it’s gotten rather _dull_.

This one’s different though, this one’s different because she knows she’s going home with Momo. And Sana thinks that it’s worth enduring a few hours of being tortured by boring people with their power talks and humble brag sentiments for.

This one, Sana thinks, might even be fun.

\--

Sana arrives at the Signiel just a few minutes before the event is supposed to start.

She steps out of their family car and she’s immediately greeted by several flashes from the cameras of the photographers right outside the hotel, who were steady at the helm and were just waiting to capture Sana in her cream colored, and high neck chiffon gown adorned with patterns made out of Swarovski crystals all over the bodice. She’s careful not to step on the hem of her frock as she makes her way past them and into the venue.

Once inside, Sana spots Nayeon expertly talking to future investors from across the room, and from another corner she sees Mina with her parents talking to Tzuyu and her family. Sana finds herself trying to find a familiar head of ebony hair in the crowd of politicians, business tycoons, and lawyers and doctors, and whoever else were deemed important enough to be invited but she finds no one. She figures Momo is late so she takes herself to the bar and sits down, not even an hour in and her heels were already killing her feet.

“One scotch on the rocks, please.” Sana asks one of many bartenders in the room. At most of these parties, when she’s not being toured around the room to talk to potential allies and partners, Sana simply sits by and observes the interactions of people who practically swim in gold in their spare time.

“Scotch this early?” Jihyo mumbles, taking a seat on the bar stool next to her.

“It’s because I’m already exhausted.” Sana replies, taking a swig from her glass.

Jihyo huffs, “Tell me about it. I can’t even have a shot of tequila or something because I have to sing later tonight for the fundraising game.”

Sana laughs out loud, “Oh god. They’re making you sing 99 Bottles of Beer again?”

“Please shut up. I don’t even want to think about it.” Jihyo says as she nudges her with her shoulder. Sana nudges her back, “You’d think we’d grow to love this kind of crap.”

“Meh. Different venue, same politics.” Jihyo mumbles with a shrug, “It’s repetitive.”

Sana hums thoughtfully in response, trying to subtly look around for her girlfriend.

And then she sees her entering the room dressed in a black mesh lace number that reaches the floor, her hair is dark and sleek and her bangs are gelled to the side. Sana’s jaw almost disconnects from the rest of her head, she’s seen Momo so many times now but she has never gotten over the sight of her exuding grandeur. She finds herself downing the rest of her whiskey as a feeble attempt in fighting the very strong urge she’s feeling to sprint across the room and kiss her.

Momo’s with Yoo Jeongyeon, her closest friend from her days back in college. The girl works as an engineer and tonight she’s representing one of the several charities she heads. Sana’s met her a bunch of times already and she’s probably the only one who knows about her and Momo. She catches Jeongyeon’s eye and flashes her a smile. Jeongyeon grins back at her, nudging Momo afterwards. The latter turns to where Jeongyeon is facing and spots Sana. She gives her the tiniest of smiles before dragging her friend off to where the rest of their friends were.

Jihyo notices that Sana isn't paying attention to her anymore so she nudges her friend with her elbow, "Earth to Sana."

Sana turns back to her, eyes wide in confusion, "Yes?"

"You seem distracted."

Sana chuckles nervously, "Me? I'm not distracted. Maybe _you're_ the one that's distracted."

"Sick burn." Jihyo says, eyes narrowing as she quirks up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah." Sana says dismissively, turning away from Jihyo's skeptical staring, "Anyway what are you drinking? Juice? What is this, a soiree? Let's try tequila."

She knows Jihyo was suspicious of her but Sana hopes her friend let's it slide for now at least. And when Jihyo shrugs and says, "No thanks. Juice is fine for now, little miss secretive." Sana knows Jihyo has.

\--

“Hey, stranger.” Momo greets from behind her, Sana hasn’t left the bar ever since she sat down almost an hour ago. Her mother hasn’t looked for her once so she’s probably in the clear for a little while longer.

She turns to face her and lets out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god. Where’s Jeongyeon?”

“She got roped into a conversation with Chaeyoung and Jae,” Momo answers, voice light and casual, before her face twists in amusement, “Why are you hanging here drinking alcohol like you just got dumped?”

Sana hits her arm lightly, “I’ve been bored. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“What am I? Your source of entertainment?” Momo replies, playful disdain dancing around her tone of voice.

“Pretty much.” Sana shrugs, “You’re like, the prettiest girl here.”

“No, I’m not you.”

Sana wants to run away with her, hide somewhere in this hotel and kiss her. But she stops herself, they can get through a few hours without suspicion. That doesn’t mean Sana’s missing a chance to tease Momo though, so she grins at her teasingly, “Whoa, easy there. You sound like you’re in love with me.”

“I’m your _girlfriend._ ” Momo responds with a roll of her eyes.

Sana purses her lips into a tight line, “I don’t think so. You aren’t that pretty.”

“You just said I’m the prettiest girl here.”

“That wasn’t me. I was drunk.”

Momo laughs softly, she eyes Sana’s gown. Eyes gleaming in admiration, “You look… _nice,_ by the way. I kept trying not to stare at you earlier.”

Sana’s heart blossoms in affection, it’s always different when she hears compliments from Momo, the validation is much more satisfying, “Is that so?”

Momo nods once, “Yeah. Who wouldn’t? You’re like a disco ball or something.”

“Excuse _me._ These are Swarovski crystals.”

Her girlfriend only shrugs, “A very expensive disco ball then.”

Laughter bubbles up from Sana’s mouth, it’s loud enough to catch the attention of a few people around them. She looks at them and flashes them a rueful smile. She hits Momo’s arm again, “I hate you.”

“Payback.” Momo says with a grin.

Before Sana could get a retort out, her mother taps her on the shoulder.

“Sana, there you are!” she exclaims, she catches sight of Momo and gives her a smile, “Hello, Momo. You look stunning.”

Momo smiles back politely, “Thank you.”

Sana’s mother turns to Sana again and says, “Grab a glass and mingle. Go make friends and meet investors, I’ll stay with your father while we try to find out who bought the Sons’ shares from Im Trading.”

Sana sighs, “Yes ma’am.”

She waits for her mother to vanish into the crowd before turning to face Momo, “I’ll see you, later?”

Her raven haired girlfriend gives her a nod, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Sana smiles, “Kinda want to kiss you right now.”

“Stop flirting with me and mingle, Minatozaki,” Momo says with a sly grin, motioning for her to move. It’s a game they’re playing, a challenge.

“I’ll get you later, Hirai,” she says as a warning; Sana doesn’t like losing.

“Paint me scared.” Momo challenges.

\--

Sana finds a spot beside the usual suspects somewhere near the buffet table. They group is already in a conversation about some scandal that had recently rocked one of the biggest companies in the cities when Sana steps in.

“Sana! Where have you been? You missed my opening piece.” Dahyun whines, Sana giggles at her, “I’m sorry. I was busy, Dubu. I’ll be sure to listen to your next one later.”

Dahyun huffs jokingly and hands Sana a mini cupcake from the dessert bar, “Fine, fine. I’ll forgive you for this one, but you owe me _unnie_.”

“Alright, alright.” Sana replies, “Anyways, what were you guys saying about Seo Industries?” She takes a bite out of the mini cupcake Dahyun handed to her as she waits for any one of her friends fill her in.

“Apparently, their VP, Seo Jinah’s brother, has screwed up a huge contract with Capital One so he’s getting transferred to his company’s branch in America.” Nayeon says, voice close to a whisper.

“Isn’t that their smallest one to date?” Sana asks, brows furrowed.

“Exactly. His father’s been yammering on and on ever since the party began about how he couldn’t care less if his son fucked up there because it’s the smallest.” Nayeon replies before taking a sip of her champagne.

“Anyways, that means the VP position for Seo Industries is vacant but they don’t have any more heirs so everyone’s curious about who’s going to replace him.” Mina adds.

“Anyone would be better than Jinah’s brother honestly,” Jihyo says.

“True.” Sana says trailing off while her friends continue talking, she catches Momo’s gaze from across the room and gives her a knowing smile. Momo, who’s talking to Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon, curls the corner of her lips upward before turning back to her own conversation.

\--

She finds her way back to Momo about three hours later.

After exchanging glances and subtle looks during the entire event, Sana’s impatience finally gets the best of her. Momo is in close proximity, they’re breathing the same air, talking to the same people but somehow that makes things even more torturous for Sana.

Every time her eyes land on Momo she’s scared she might be looking a little too long, lingering on her long enough for someone to catch on. But if someone ever did, Sana wouldn’t know. She’s too busy throwing glances at her girlfriend to even notice.

“Hirai Momo's credentials look very promising,” Sana hears one of the business she’s with says, her ears perk up at the mere mention of her name.

“Wouldn’t you agree, Miss Minatozaki?”

Sana nods, trying to get her shit together and stop being distracted by Momo, “Uh, yeah. She sounds great.”

“Isn’t she in your circle of friends, Miss?”

_Friends._

Right. As if she hasn’t spent copious amounts of time wrapped around Momo’s arms, as if she doesn’t call Momo _‘baby’_ more than she calls her by her name,

Sana tries not to scoff at the statement, she plasters on a polite smile before answering curtly, “She and I are _familiar_ with each other. She’s much closer to Myoui Mina and Im Nayeon.”

Sana’s raised to be a perfect liar.

They give her a nod and proceed to stir the conversation into a different direction. She hurriedly excuses herself from the investors, and heads to where Momo and Jeongyeon were. She moves right by them, in the guise of heading to the comfort room. Sana’s fingers just barely extends, brushing against Momo’s before slipping by and disappearing out to the door; if Jeongyeon wasn’t already aware of what was going on between the two, she wouldn’t have noticed the gesture at all.

“I’m guessing that’s your cue,” Jeongyeon murmurs with a low chuckle, mouth behind her glass of champagne.

“Yep. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Momo laughs, she waits for a few minutes before handing Jeongyeon her glass. She makes her way out and vanishes into the corner.

\--

She sees Sana, beautiful and impatient, on the stairwell.

“Hirai,” she greets, her face lighting up with a grin.

“Hey,” Momo greets back as she steps forward, reaching a hand out to Sana, “Ready to go?”

“Where?” Sana asks, taking Momo’s hand and squeezing it lightly. It’s warm and it feels like home, it’s what Sana’s been longing for the whole night.

Momo flashes her the softest of smiles, “Anywhere you want.”

\--

They manage to control themselves enough to reach Sana’s penthouse door. Sana opens it and pulls Momo in, pressing her back against it immediately as it shuts. They kiss furiously, mouths moving in desperation. Momo tastes like champagne and vanilla and Sana finds it hard to think straight.

Sana slows their kisses, taking Momo’s face into her hands gently. She looks at Momo in the eyes and sees stars, and galaxies. The sight of her is on a league of its own; all the gold, the glory, pales against it. Sana realizes that this was what real power looks like, one look and Momo’s got her wrapped around her finger.

 _I love you,_ she wants to tell her but she doesn’t need to say it. It’s there with them, shrouding the entire expanse. She knows she and Momo can’t keep this a secret any longer, they’ve grown too impatient, too bold, too reckless, for this to stay hidden.

It’d be a shock for most of the people her family is acquainted with, after all, whoever manages to get with the heiress of the Minatozaki conglomerate will always cause some sort of scandal.

Sana’s business royalty, poised to take over after her parents retire. And Sana is fine with that, but for now, she’s content with being tangled up in Momo’s arms as they rule the kingdom she’s built together inside her room.


End file.
